A spreader bar assembly is a lifting device used to aid in the lifting of heavy loads. Spreader bar assemblies re-orient the lifting load to distribute the load across more than one point. This can increase stability and decrease the loads applied during hoisting. While spreader bars are common in the industry, most are custom made to the exact length required to handle a load of a given size. However, custom fabrication is not only expensive but time consuming. Another option available is to design the spreader bar assembly so that the end of one bar slides telescopically within another end or to provide multiple holes in a bar in the assembly to which a load is supported. Although such configurations can simplify adjustment of the length of the spreader bar assembly, a drawback is that the assemblies are often heavy and thus difficult for a single person to carry and assemble on-site. Thus, spreader bar assemblies are typically transported on large trucks, which can be inconvenient, and add significant cost.
Assemblies comprising bars or other connecting members can also be used in other applications besides spreader bar assemblies to lift, support or re-distribute loads. This includes applications in which a load is to be redistributed across more than one point, ranging from shoring frames to large space frames, such as frames for light industrial building structures. However, assembling and disassembling such structures is subject to the same disadvantages described with reference to spreader bar assemblies. Likewise, the members making up the assemblies often need to be custom fabricated.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an assembly for lifting, supporting or distributing a load that is simple in construction, easy to assemble and adjustable to a desired dimension or configuration. The embodiments disclosed herein seek to address the problems in such known assemblies or to provide one or more useful alternatives.